Question: Jeff's five assignment scores are 89, 92, 88, 95 and 91. What is the arithmetic mean of these five scores?
Answer: The mean of five real numbers is the sum of the numbers divided by 5.  Therefore, Jeff's average score is $(89+92+88+95+91)/5=\boxed{91}$.